WO 94/28377 describes a conductive sealing gasket incorporating one or more layers of electrically conductive mesh embedded into a fluorelastomer. The fluoroelastomer may contain conductive filler, although this is not preferred, nor typically necessary. The arrangement of WO 94/28377 suffers from a number of problems. Firstly, the mesh is liable to scratch the substrate that the gasket seals against. Secondly, the mesh is liable to corrode easily. Thirdly, it may be difficult to ensure a secure electrical connection because the inner conductive area is recessed behind the outer non-conductive sealing area.